pocket_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth
Myth Monster are monsters that are better than talent-15 ones. Mainly Thunder God, Flame God and Water God. You can acquire them through Myth Monster Event. Myth Monster Event This is where a player can look through all the current Myth Monsters that they can fight and the Myth Monsters that has been slayed or done. Each player can encounter one Myth Monster per day. When a player encounter one, it's immediately listed on the Myth Monster Event. A player can choose whether to invite friends to help him/her or not. If the player invites his/her friends to help, his/her Myth Monster have a higher chance of getting slayed/defeated. It is hard to challenge Myth Monster for 5 times or more due to school, work or other activities/events so make sure you have a friend from a different country that auto-raids the Instances on a certain time when they get on. You can challenge the same Myth Monster after around 35 minutes but if you're in a hurry, you can use pokestones to remove the CD. If you want to be able to challenge more Myth Monster, make sure that your friends are active like you. A Myth Monster Event only lasts for an hour. After battling a Myth Monster which lasts for more than 35 minutes, you can still try to do more damage to it before the time is up and/or before other players slay it. Myth Monster Ranking This is where a player is able to view the other players who did damage to a certain Myth Monster and the damage they made. As of now, there are no prizes for the players who made the most damage. Myth Monster Rewards Myth Monster Challenge Rewards Challenge Myth Monster for 5 times every day to select 1 Myth Monster Piece for free. You can receive one once every day. You can choose from: Thunder God, Flame God and Water God. You can get another piece for every tenth myth monster you fight, but only 5 are counted a day. If you regularly get 5 or more myth monsters from your friends you can remember the one which gives you a piece by getting one, then remembering which myth it was. For example, if you get a piece on your second fight that day, every other day you can get a piece from your second fight if you fought 5 or more myths the day prior. (Not sure if attacking one myth monster twice counts towards this piece; if you know, please add that here). To be able to summon a Myth Monster, you'll need 30 pieces. If you focus on a specific Myth Monster, you'll be able to summon it in 20 days. Although, keep in mind that when a player buy a lot of pokestones and become VIP7, then unlock the function of Saint Summon which gives a chance to summon Thunder God, Flame God and Water God (Raikou, Entei, and Suicune). A player can choose to summon 1 piece with a chance to get their selected monster for 39 Pokestones or summon 10 pieces with one guaranteed piece of the monster they selected (with chances to get more than one) for 390 Pokestones. Myth Monster Slayer Rewards (Will be sent via mail) If a Myth Monster was slayed, the player who summoned it will get Dawn Stones. The Higher the Myth Monster's level is, the more Dawn Stones the player will get. Myth Monster Damage Rewards (Will be sent via mail) Deal more damage to the Myth Monster for more Gold and Dawn Stones. Meet higher level Myth Monster or deal more damage to get more Gold and Dawn Stones. Damage Scale: 0%,5% 5%,9% 13%,17% 17%,20% 20%,23% 23%,100%